


Vaguement l'Odyssée

by Rori



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, space roadtrip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rori/pseuds/Rori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que soyons logique deux minutes, Tony Stark qui passe dans ce trou dans l'espace et qui n'atterrit pas dans le Milano, c'est quand même super improbable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaguement l'Odyssée

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai merdé avec les timelines, et je m'en fiche :D Je remercie et crédite Kandai pour son aide lors d'un dialogue en particulier (tu verras où).  
> Bisous <3

****Atterrir dans un endroit louche et un peu underground post party hard, c’est presque devenu une bonne habitude que Tony avait un peu peur d’avoir oubliée, comme le petit plaisir coupable de pisser dans sa douche.  
  
Sauf qu’il ne se rappelle d’aucune soirée.

  
Juste d’avoir balancé une ogive nucléaire dans un trou dans le ciel, parce que New York –   
  
Oh _putain_ –  
  
Et voilà comment, _en gros_ , il a fait la rencontre de Peter Jason Quill.  
  
.  


Il y a quelqu’un qui siffle – et c’est là qu’il se convainc, hm, fameux coup de l’hypoxie, je suis juste en train de me faire un petit trip sympa avant d’étouffer seul dans l’espace.  
  
_Au moins la vue doit être cool_ , suppose-t-il sans franchement réussir à se rassurer à l’idée de sa mort prochaine.   
  
Sur le moment, retenir sa respiration lui paraît être une idée valable.

 

Logique.

  
_Sensée._

 

Jusqu'à ce quelqu'un lui foute une bonne mandale, quoi.

 

.

 

\- Peter Quill, aka Star Lord. Bienvenue à bord du Milano, et le mec lui serre énergiquement la main comme s’il était un peu le président.  
\- Tony Stark, répond-t-il machinalement en se laissant secouer le poignet.  
\- Oh la vache, souffle Quill avec le sourire excité d’un gosse de six ans qui rencontre son idole.  
  
Alors je suis _aussi_ connu dans l’espace ? La vache, songe Tony, ses yeux toujours perdus à travers le pare-brise du vaisseau.

 

Du vaisseau _spatial_. 

  
Il est presque déçu de pas être le premier à avoir pensé cette technologie.

 

En même temps. C’est pas comme s’il avait pas déjà été surpassé avant – _j’veux dire, y a Point Break qui vole partout à l’aide d’un marteau qui viole les lois de la physique avec du gravier..._

 

_. _

 

Ils arrivent à se comprendre relativement vite – 

 

_ Ok, je déconne.  _

 

Mais c'est vrai qu'assez étonnamment tout le monde parle la même langue, ce bon vieil anglais colonial (même si l'Amérique n'a pas encore conquis l'espace. Sauf si Quill ne lui a pas tout dit), donc c'est assez simple de leur expliquer sa situation.

 

Le truc chiant c'est qu'ils ont du mal à le croire, et que personne n'est vraiment motivé jusqu'à que Quill, ce petit sac à merde, évoque le fait que Stark soit super riche.

 

\- … Riche, répète le raton laveur en laissant ses griffes glisser le long de ses joues poilues.

 

Oui, dans l'espace, tout le monde parle _vraiment_ la même langue.

 

\- Bon, bah on va peut-être pouvoir négocier un truc, enchaîne l'animal en sautant de la caisse sur laquelle il était assis. Quill ? 

- … Bah ça me paraît être un bon deal, répond celui-ci en croisant les bras d'un air faussement professionnel, son regard se tournant vers Tony. Après tout, on va pas faire un tour à vide ou de la charité, quoi, c'est vraiment pas notre genre. 

Il hausse les épaules, et un instant il arrive même à avoir l'air sincèrement désolé.

 

Tony commence à se dire qu'il faudrait qu'il tienne un journal. Un _space journal_.

 

Et ça commencerait par un truc du genre : _Premier contact. M'interroge sur le fait que de les aliens semblent tous être profondément capitalistes._  


\- Depuis quand Terra a des ressources susceptibles de nous intéresser ? Intervient d'un coup la nana à la peau verte depuis l'un des sièges de pilotage.

\- … Pas faux, réalise soudain le raton laveur, se tournant vers Quill avec un air légèrement menaçant.

 

Celui-ci n'arrive qu'à hausser les épaules.

 

\- On trouvera bien un truc, les convainc-t-il.

 

.

 

Finalement, ils se mettent tous d'accord sur un pass iTunes, du porno furry et de la pizza-jambon-fromage-tomate-champignon-ananas en échange d'un retour sur Terre. 

 

Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde fronce les sourcils en lui demandant de se remettre à respirer, une bonne fois pour toute, parce qu'il commence vraiment à dire des grosses conneries, là.

 

\- Respecte-toi merde, insiste le raton-laveur en faisant la tronche dans sa direction.

 

Et forcément, personne n'accepte cette proposition très avantageuse, à part peut-être Quill qui a l'air de sérieusement considérer l'option bouffe. 

 

Tony en déduit qu'il n'y a pas de PizzaHut dans l'espace, et c'est super con, parce qu'il a réussi à se donner faim.

 

.

 

\- On peut tenter le coup, fait Quill à ses coéquipiers.

\- Terra n'est pas vraiment au courant de nous, intervient Gamora.

\- Ouais, moi non plus j'étais pas au courant pour _nous_ , lui siffle Star Flirt de son ton charmant de dragueur du dimanche.

\- Ferme ta boîte à merde, Quill, le coupe Rocket, et Gamora complète le tout par un petit coup de coude bien placé dans le bide de Peter.

 

Drax regarde l'échange en silence et Groot. 

 

Groot, quoi. 

 

Tout va très très très bien.

 

\- Terra est protégée par Odin, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse même _trouver_ leur système solaire...

Peter se frotte le ventre d'un air absent, visiblement pas plus gêné que ça par le coup de Gamora qui fronce les sourcils en le voyant faire.

 

Ok, donc il fait semblant et elle tape super fort. 

 

\- Ouais, mais il est super riche.

\- … Merci, Rocket.

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit le premier, se dédouane-t-il.

\- Surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là, les coupe Tony depuis son coin du vaisseau.

 

Ils se tournent tous vers lui en silence, le regardent une, deux, trois, quatre secondes avec un sourcil haussé ou un air vraiment mais vraiment très indifférent sur le visage, et puis se remettent à parler comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

 

A tel point qu'il se demande s'il a vraiment parlé. 

 

\- C'est un type qui a de la valeur dans mon monde, lâche Quill en le désignant d'un pouce. Odin tiendra sûrement à le récupérer, non ?

\- Tout comme Thanos, lui répond Gamora.

 

Et tout le monde a l'air vachement moins détendu, d'un coup.

 

C'est là que Tony décide de leur dire qu'il connaît un peu le fils d'Odin. 

 

(Mais juste un peu hein, on a vaguement sauvé New York de l'armée de Thanos il y a quelques heures – _jours_ , tout ça…).  
  
.

 

Forcément, l'espace n'a pas d'annuaire. 

 

Juste Quill et ses copains qui savent qui appeler pour avoir droit à une lignée sécurisée avec Asgard, qui n'est visiblement qu'à un coup de fil d'ici.

 

\- Dites que vous appelez de ma part, s'en amuse-t-il en les voyant tous très concentrés devant l'écran holographique.

 

.

 

Finalement, ils négocient leur récompense directement avec Odin.

 

Thor n'est pas là, visiblement y a une couille avec des anciens ennemis. Un truc du genre.

 

\- Un roadtrip dans l’espace, ricane Quill en prenant les commandes. Allez, la route est pas super longue.  
  
Ah bah non, juste sept mois, neuf jours et quelques minutes si on en croit le calcul du vaisseau.

 

Sans compter les pauses pipi.

 

Il sera peut-être rentré pour la saison deux de Firefly.  
  
.  
  
\- Donc, tu viens de Terra ?  
Stark hoche la tête, ses mains enfoncées profond dans la circuiterie de l’armure rouge.  
  
\- Et tu veux y retourner ?  
Il hausse un sourcil et il y a un échange de regards vraiment concernés avec l’animal louche qui tripote son gantelet dans un coin, jusqu’à ce que la nana en vert frappe Quill sur l’épaule.   
  
\- _Hey !_

\- S’il veut rentrer, tu le fais pas chier et on le ramène, lança le raton laveur comme si c’était évident. C’est pas notre faute si le manque d’oxygène l’a _un peu_ fait dérailler. Et puis, on va pas ramasser tous les déchets qui traînent dans l’espace, Quill, même s'ils sont bourrés de pépettes, ajouta-t-il en agitant le gantelet dans la direction générale de Peter.   
  
Tony hausse les épaules avec un sourire de petit merdeux comme pour valider sa propre stupidité.

 

\- Tu vois, siffle Rocket en levant les yeux au soleil. J’me demande comment on te laisse encore piloter ce vaisseau, Quill – 

\- Peut-être – juste peut-être, attends, c'est qu'une idée, hein, lui répond Quill avec ce ton de paternel agacé qu'il prend assez souvent, parce que c'est _mon_ vaisseau ?

\- Foutaises, balance Rocket en continuant d'agiter le gantelet. C'vaisseau c'est comme tout le reste, c'est juste un truc que t'as piqué et que tu gardes parce que sinon tu serais pas dans la merde.

 

Bon, au moins, y a de l'ambiance.

 

. 

 

\- Rocket, on a dit pas de bombes dans mon vaisseau, manque d’exploser Quill, marmonnant entre ses dents, le bras tendu vers le raton laveur mutant depuis sa place assise.  
\- On est quel jour, Quill ? Lui répond-t-il en haussant les épaules de son air le plus nonchalant.  
\- … Mercredi ?

\- Et qu’est-ce qui arrive le mercredi ? Le questionne Rocket avec lenteur, ses moustaches frétillantes.  
Peter fronce les sourcils un instant, avant de se rappeler de l’événement en question, c’est-à-dire au moment précis où son visage s’affaisse dans un long soupir exaspéré.  
  
\- Hey me regarde pas comme ça, se défend immédiatement Rocket. T’avais qu’à lire le passage en gras, je l’avais même souligné trois fois pour être sûr que tu puisses pas te rétracter !  
\- Je s’appelle Groot, valide-t-on à sa droite, et Quill sursaute un grand coup avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage.  
  
L’arbre se tourne vers Rocket, et Rocket hausse les épaules avec un sourire forcé qui lui laisse une impression de, _comment j’arrange ces foutus chicots pour pas avoir l’air d’une bête sauvage_ , et il pouffe de rire en imaginant Rocket pester en balançant ses outils dans la carlingue du Milano : _trop de dents en moi_ , se tourner vers Quill de son air le plus plaintif et Quill de le regarder sans réagir, posant (trop) lentement son vieux walkman dégueu sur ses oreilles et se mettant à faire du playback vraiment surjoué.  
  
_YES I LIKE PINA COLADAS_  
  
Plus que six mois.  


. 

  
\- Peter –   
\- Hmm ?  
Il a un morceau de son vieux casque Sony miteux posé derrière son oreille gauche pour pouvoir l’entendre, mais la droite est toujours suffisamment immergée pour qu’il marmonne les paroles en même temps qu’il l’écoute.   
  
… N’empêche, c’est presque flippant de se dire que ce type a passé sa vie dans l’espace à écouter les dix mêmes morceaux.  
  
\- ça te trouerait le cul de me laisse piloter ? Juste deux secondes, ajoute-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.   
Quill lève les yeux vers lui.   
  
\- Ouais, répond-t-il alors en remettant son casque correctement. 

  
Cinq putains de mois, cent quatre-vingt-trois longs jours qu’il ne sait même pas s’il doit compter à la terrestre – tout ça, sans pouvoir _toucher_ aux commandes.  


_L’espace_ , décide Tony en retournant bricoler avec Rocket, _c’est vraiment de la grosse merde._  
  
Sauf le mercredi.  
  
. 

  
Peter a cette odeur un peu élusive du gazole des vaisseaux, du similicuir de l’espace et – est-ce que Rocket est venu perdre ses poils dans sa couette ?  


\- Merde, Rocket, on avait dit pas dans les couchettes –   
Un feulement plus tard, Stark comprend que c’est parce que Groot est trop petit que Rocket se cherche un nouvel endroit où roupiller tranquille.  
  
Dommage que ça tombe sur son coin du dortoir. 

 

\- T'as qu'à prendre la mienne, lui chuchote Quill entre deux gros ronflements de Gamora.

Il s'extirpe des draps, essaie de ne pas taper dans Rocket, rate, tombe, et tout le monde lui balance ses oreillers dans la figure.

 

#normal

 

\- Odin entendra parler de tout ça, maugrée-t-il en suivant Quill.

 

On peut isoler les couchettes les unes des autres, un système de caisson qui coupe les sons, les odeurs, bouche la vue.

 

C'est le voile à branlette, comme l'appelle Rocket.

 

Ils aiment pas l'utiliser. 

 

C'est plus fun d'entendre Gamora et ses ronflements de camioneur. 

 

Tony utilise ce système depuis le début, mais Rocket a du le couper en venant prendre possession des lieux. Pas grave, le Milano est un vaisseau équipé pour un équipage de huit personnes. Ça laisse un peu de marge, forcément.

 

Du coup, il va prendre la couchette juste au dessus de celle de Quill. Qui peut donc couper le voile à branlette comme il veut, parce qu'il est administrateur du système du vaisseau : en gros, il fait grave chier.

 

Donc, en plein milieu de la « nuit » :

 

\- Tu dors ?

 

C'est son tour de balancer son oreiller sur quelqu'un, un peu plus mort de rire qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ; il a du mal à dormir dans cet endroit, de toute façon ; le côté étriqué du caisson le laisse sur les nerfs, comme l'absence de café ou d'alcool – il essaie de ne pas y penser trop. 

 

\- Allez, fais pas ta pute !

\- C'est bon, j'suis convaincu, répond-t-il en laissant son bras tomber par dessus le bord de la couchette.

 

Quill lui en tape cinq, et se lève comme un gosse surexcité.

 

Ça doit faire quatre mois qu'ils sont partis – ou moins, franchement avec l'absence de jours bien définis par le levé et le couché d'un unique soleil et pas des quinze mille qu'ils ont pu croiser sur leur chemin, c'est un peu dur de savoir. 

 

Quill entrouvre la trappe et lui fait signe de passer en premier.

 

\- Je sais que c'est juste pour mater mon cul, lui siffle Tony en ricanant, et Quill éclate de rire le plus silencieusement qu'il peut, le suivant et fermant la trappe à sa suite.

 

C'est quand il lui présente le siège du _pilote_ que Tony comprend.

 

.

 

\- Et ça, c'est _mon_ siège, termine Quill avec une certaine fierté après lui avoir expliqué tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le tableau de bord.

\- Va te faire, mec, va te faire bien profond, grince Tony, ses fesses vissées sur le siège du  _co-pilote_ .

 

Star Connard prend les commandes, lui montre des mouvements simples.

 

\- … C'est super chiant, finit-il par se plaindre, bras croisés face à l'espace.

 

Quill hausse les épaules.

 

\- C'est dangereux, aussi. Tu laisserais pas n'importe qui dans le tien, tente-t-il en souriant.

\- … J'avoue, admet Tony après un moment.

\- D'ailleurs, commence Peter en enclenchant le pilotage automatique, tu vas réussir à la réparer ?

 

Tony laisse son regard errer vers l'armure en morceaux.

 

\- Probablement pas, nan, répond-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

 

Ce n'est qu'une armure, et il y en a d'autres dans sa tour ; celle-ci a le mérite d'avoir été dans l'espace, mais sans une technologie plus familière à portée de main, Jarvis restera offline jusqu'à la Terre et pas question de tester l'armure dans l'espace clos oxygéné qui les sépare d'un environnement un peu hostile.

 

Quill est à ça de lui demander si ça va, mais il doit se mordre la langue pour pas le faire.

 

C'est pas une question simple.

 

Les étoiles louchent sur leurs joues, plus lumineuses que sur Terre – pourtant tout est violacé, bleu, et parfois étonnamment doré quand ils approchent d'un soleil ou d'une géante jaune ; l'espace est immense, et ça sonne super con dit comme ça parce les deux mots sont des synonymes, mais – 

 

\- Deux secondes, lui souffle Quill en se levant du siège pour aller bidouiller sa machine infernale.

 

Et étonnamment, la chanson qu'il choisit n'est pas si craignos pour le moment qu'il partage en silence face à la grandeur écrasante de l'univers.

 

. 

 

\- Quill, l’appelle Tony depuis son coin dérangé dans l’arrière du cockpit.  
\- Crache, lui répond-t-on avec ennui.  
  
Parfois, l’équipage du Milano se demandait vraiment si Tony Stark savait faire autre chose que poser un milliard de questions pas toujours très pertinentes par jour.

 

Peter espère encore.  
  
\- J’me demandais, poursuit-il en laissant tomber une des semelles métalliques et son propulseur endommagé, comment Thanos n’a jamais juste explosé la Terre ? J’veux dire, on est que des petits insectes, le seul truc cool qu’on a découvert depuis le feu c’est l’Amérique, fait-il avec son air le plus blasé.  
\- … Moui, tu demandes ça à Gamora, suggéra-t-il toujours du même ton pas vraiment audible, marmonné, comme quelqu’un qu’on dérangerait de son sommeil.

\- Ga –  
\- C’est parce que Thanos est un exilé, et que votre monde est sous la protection d’Asgard, souffle-t-elle sans jamais lever les yeux de son livre. Donc Thanos ne peut pas juste « exploser » ta planète, Stark. Pas quand vous êtes défendus par Odin et qu’il est coincé sur un caillou flottant tout au bord de cet univers.  
  
Elle a presque l’air de trouver ça cool.   
  
\- J’espère qu’il va se casser la gueule, plaisante Tony avec un sourire trop large, parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre quand il n’a jamais vu le monstre en question, ce truc un peu mythique étonnamment décidé à commencer par la Terre quand ils ne sont finalement pas grand-chose. 

 

_ Protégés par Odin.  _

 

.

 

Comme les chansons sont sur deux cassettes – des _cassettes !_ – c’est un monde entier de découvertes qui l’attend le jour où Quill en a marre du vol. 2 et se décide à renvoyer le vol. 1, parce que visiblement personne à part lui n’a de pouvoir sur la machine infernale incrustée dans le mur.  
  
Tony suppose que c’est parce qu’ils ne savent juste pas l’utiliser.  
  
De toute façon, Rocket est trop petit pour pouvoir tripoter les boutons.  
  
C’est quand un chœur de grosses voix commence à répéter Ooga-Chaka qu’il relève la tête de son armure toujours off-line, et un sourire finit par fendre son visage ; il est assis au milieu des débris d’Iron Man, et sa tête s’agite bêtement au rythme de la chanson.  


\- I can't stop this feeling, commence-t-il à chanter, un peu malgré lui, et puis, oh merde, parce qu’il est à quinze mille années lumières de la Terre, dans l’espace, et qu’il n’est pas totalement sûr que tout ceci n’est pas juste le résultat d’un bad trip type jeu du foulard dans la cour de recré.  
  
Bon, peut-être pas quand même.  
  
\- Deep inside of me –   
  
Mais le rasoir d’Occam a ses limites, pas vrai ?   
  
Parce que franchement, se faire chopper par un vaisseau spatial en envoyant une ogive dans l’espace, c’était pas le truc le plus évident et définitivement pas le plus probable qui puisse arriver.   
  
D’ailleurs, il faut totalement qu’il aille à l’école de l’espace. La Terre est pas à trois jours près, et puis, honnêtement.  
  
L’espace, quoi.  
  
\- Oh girl you just don’t realize – pause, refrain – what you do to me –   
  
C’est précisément quand il commence le deuxième paragraphe de cette chanson trop entêtante qu’un Quill échevelé sort de la soute et le regarde, un peu interdit, totalement somnolent, et Tony laisse passer une phrase, puis deux, et reprend le long _ah_ qui suit en même que Peter qui s’accoude au bord du grand trou qui leur sert de couchette.   
  
\- Hooked on a feeling –   
  
Et l’oreiller qu’il se prend sur le coin du nez le fait décamper de la trappe en vitesse, jusqu’à ce qu’il la referme, appuie lourdement un pied dessus puis les deux, chantant toujours, de plus en plus fort pour couvrir les cris étouffés de Gamora – ou Drax ? C’est pas simple à dire quand on chante à plein poumons en même temps –   
  
\- I'm high on believing / that you're in love with me, continue-t-il en allongeant la dernière syllabe n’importe comment, et il se lève pour aller foutre un pied sur la trappe à son tour, parce que Quill en chie vraiment avec ses petits bras qui font la taille du _poignet_ de Steve –  
  
Et forcément, comme Drax Gamora ou Groot décident de donner un gros coup depuis l’autre côté au moment précis où il saute dessus, Stark manque de se ramasser, arrêté de chanter, et est rattrapé par Quill qui continue à danser tout en le retenant, vachement à l’aise pour quelqu’un qui aurait pu pincer les doigts de ses petits camarades dans la porte dans sautant trop fort dessus.  


\- I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING, crient-ils chacun dans la face de l’autre, la main de Peter toujours accrochée à sa taille pour qu’il ne tombe pas, même s’il n’a plus vraiment de raison de tomber, maintenant – ils ne savent plus dans le torse de qui le réacteur bat.  
  
Rayez tout ce qu’il a dit. 

 

L’espace, c’est trop cool.

 

.  


Quill pose son menton sur le bord du matelas, son visage baigné par le néon pâlichon qui les éclaire quand personne ne dort (indice : ça arrive peu).

 

\- On est presque arrivés, fait-il, ses yeux un peu dans le vague.

\- Genre, déjà –

 

Les mots se bousculent un peu dans sa bouche et ça donne plus un truc comme « gejà » ou «  dé-enre » et Peter finit par croiser son regard d'un air quand même vachement sérieux.

 

\- Ouais, dans trois semaines.

 

_ Putain. _

 

\- Bon, on va pas se mentir : ce roadtrip était super cool. Mec, si jamais tu peux me pistonner pour ton école de pilotes, je te fais ce que tu veux, ajouta Tony avec un clin d’œil.

 

Avec du bol, ça va distraire Quill et ils seront pas obligés de parler de la Terre – Peter a sûrement la trouille d'avoir envie de rester. 

 

Même si, comme Rocket leur a si bien dit, faudrait être complètement dingue pour le vouloir vraiment – dans le cas de Tony, c'est juste moins simple que ça. Son monde a besoin de lui, et même s'il n'est pas éternel, l'espace peut attendre encore six mois.

 

Un an grand max.

 

. 

 

Alors, Tony ne doute pas de l'inefficacité des satellites européens.

 

Mais il pensait qu'au moins, _au moins_ , les siens seraient capables de repérer le Milano.

 

MAIS NON.

 

Et c'est super frustrant, mais ceci dit, maintenant ils sont suffisamment proches de Terra – _la Terre_ foutues habitudes de langage piquées à des aliens – pour qu'il puisse utiliser son propre satellite et communiquer avec, disons, un type possédant la moitié du potentiel visuel normal d'un être humain.

 

. 

 

\- Ouais allô c'est Tony Stark –

 

Il y a un moment de silence au bout de la ligne.

 

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, monsieur. Qui –

\- Oh putain vous allez pas me faire ce coup-là – passez moi l'autre trouduc au cache-oeil là, vous verrez bien !

 

De nouveau, silence.

 

Elle doit vérifier la provenance de l'appel. Comme c'est un satellite et une ligne protégée, normalement, si elle est pas trop bête, elle va lui passer Fury.

 

Avec du bol.

 

\- … Ne quittez pas, fait la voix pincée de la standardiste.

 

_ YES. _

 

. 

 

 

\- Monsieur le directeur, y a un type qui dit qu'il est Tony Stark sur la deux.

 

Ah.

 

Encore.

 

Bon. 

 

\- Je vous l'envoie.

 

Non, merci, faite qu’elle rate le transfert d’appel – 

  
\- Allô ?

 

_Putain._  


Il faut qu’il tombe sur une standardiste compétente le seul jour où un crétin mythomane s’amuse avec leurs lignes sécurisées.

 

\- … Stark ? 

 

. 

 

 

\- Hey Nick, putain ça fait plaisir de vous entendre, s’écrie-t-il à travers la radio, Quill hilare à ses côtés.  
Il y a un moment de silence au bout de la ligne.  
  
\- Je vous appelle depuis l’espace, poursuit-il en essayant de garder son sérieux, la vague impression d’être drogué par les ricanements crétins de Peter qui s’est posé les fesses dans son siège.   
\- Oh putain, mec, t’aurais tellement du dire je vous appelle depuis l’enfer, pouffa-t-il en imitant Stark face au microphone.  
Il lui fait signe de se taire d’un geste pas hyper poli du poignet.   
  
Heureusement ils ont pas facetime dans l’espace, donc Nick lui répond juste : 

 

\- … Fils de pute.

 

.

 

\- On lui ou pas qu’il est officiellement mort et qu’on sort de trois jours de deuil national ?  
  
Fury se retourne vers l’espace vitré, mains jointes dans son dos.

 

Forcément, le fait que Stark les appelle depuis l'espace après plusieurs mois provoque ce genre de réunions extraordinaires.

 

Parce que ça fait un peu un an qu'il est mort, le pépère.   


\- Question très pertinente de Clint, tient à souligner Romanoff.

\- Avengers, enchaîne Fury de son ton le plus solennel, je crois que c’est une surprise que nous pouvons nous permettre de lui offrir...  
  
Bruce échange un regard interrogateur avec Steve, qui essaie d’apercevoir le profil du Directeur en se penchant sur sa chaise, les deux mains accrochées à la table.

 

Il tombe sur le côté du cache-œil, donc forcément c’est pas facile de tirer des conclusions pertinentes.  
  
Steve hausse les épaules en direction de Natasha et Clint, qui lui répondent en grimaces.  


. 

 

Deux jours plus tard (environ), le Milano descend sur Stark Tower.

 

Et c'est pas triste. 

 

.   
  
\- Hey, Stark, l’appelle timidement Quill depuis la terrasse slash quai d’embarquement slash #omfg #premiercontact #alientower (etc.). 

 

Il a les mains dans les poches, et jette un coup d’œil en arrière vers Gamora qui fronce les sourcils dans sa direction, en mode, _mais putain fais-le._  
  
\- On a demandé aux cohortes de Nova si, t’sais, ils avaient pas besoin d’un type zélé pour améliorer leurs tas de boue –   
\- Et éventuellement les conduire, hein, s'en amuse Gamora.   
\- Ils ont dit oui ces cons ! S’écrie Rocket à sa place depuis l’embrasure de la porte.   
Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et il scrute un à un chaque visage avant de hausser les épaules et de soupirer. 

 

\- Bah quoi, personne a envie qu'il se casse, arrêtez de faire genre, poursuit-il.

\- T'as surtout pas envie qu'il te prive d'armure, petit chacal, lui siffla Quill.

\- Ouais, mais moi au moins j'attends pas qu'il se barre pour lui clairement que j'ai envie de –

Coup de pied de Gamora.

 

\- Pétasse, crache Rocket en retournant à l'intérieur.

 

\- … Au pire, commence Stark depuis la terrasse, je te laisse l'armure. Mais vous revenez me chercher. Genre, dans pas longtemps.

\- A ce point-là c'est même pas la peine qu'on parte, Tony, lui répond Drax avec un (trop) large sourire.

\- Je s'appelle Groot, valide l'arbre qui parle.

\- Ah ouais, moi je vote pour ! S'écrie Rocket derrière eux.

 

Fury est à deux doigts du facepalm.

 

Le reste des Avengers est juste assez estomaqué, et Clint parvient à bafouiller un :   
  
\- … Mais comment –  
\- L’espace, mec. _L’espace._   
  
Et Stark lui tapote l’épaule avant de retourner dans le vaisseau. 

 

_ Normal. _

 

(Bon ils ont quand même été faire les courses avant de se barrer, et au final, ils sont bien repartis quelques jours plus tard avec quelques extras, des bons d'achat iTunes et les vieux albums de Tony, une version portable de Jarvis, un putain de stock de pizza chèvre-miel et ananas-fromage-etc. Même si Gamora a du mal à accepter le fait que l'Homme mange des moisissures – monstrueux, s'était-elle exprimée avec dégoût.

 

Le porno, ça se passe dans la couchette de Quill et Stark, et on ne veut pas savoir, non merci, beurk.)

 

 


End file.
